


Which Position is Right

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock TV, Stage Beauty (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Based on the movie "Stage Beauty" movie





	Which Position is Right

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie "The Stage Beauty." I was taken with this scene and adapted it to John and Sherlock. Hope you like.
> 
> It's a small fic. Good for one bite.

All my adult life I've played women on stage. The roles intrigue me, more so than a male.

I've garnered many accolades from not only the audience but the critics. And so, I continue playing women, whether drama or comedy.

* * *

My assistant John has been with me since the beginning of my career. He helps me with dressing, make-up and any social interactions I have to make. Pictures, the press, my fans. Don't know what I would do without him.

* * *

We've taken a flat in the heart of London, convenient to the theatre and the many restaurants.

Many the time I'll dress as a woman and head out to parties and dinners in costume.

It amuses me to watch the men flirt and try to bed me.

* * *

John has warned me that I could have a problem with that. 

Some men don't appreciate the joke of finding a cock under a dress.

* * *

One evening I've come out of a party, and I'm attacked on the street while dressed as a woman. 

The men thought to rape me. I'm fortunate enough that my yelling is heard and my rescuers take me home.

Not before being punched, smacked and thrown in the mud.

* * *

The men knock on the door and upon opening it, John sees me and the two gentlemen help carry me upstairs.

* * *

Once my muddy and torn gown is off, my wig and petticoat sat on the stool, I'm only in loose shorts

John begins by cleaning my body. The wounds are sterilized and bandaged.

* * *

On the bed, as he's ministering to me with water and cloth, I don't understand what prompts my next thoughts.

          "I don't feel anything when you're doing this. I've never slept with a man or woman."

John stutters to a stop.

          "Really? That's unbelievable considering you have all these men chasing after you. And even the women."

* * *

In his long nightshirt, sitting next to me, I ask him,"tell me what men do?"

John pauses,"with women?"

          "No, with men, John."

I hear John take in a gulp.

          "This is getting out of hand."

* * *

Turning my head to face him. 

          "I'm curious. Is there a difference between what position a man prefers with a man or is it the same as with a man and woman?"

I see John trying to find the right words.

          "It depends. With men and women, there can be standard positions. 

Sometimes, oh, I don't know, you don't think about it. Just assume a position and go at it."

* * *

Sitting up, "Were you the man or the woman in your sexual encounters? 

When I'm on the stage dressed as a woman it can get confusing with bedroom scenes."

John hesitates,"Would you like me to show you different positions?"

* * *

I nod, and he indicates I lie face down on the bed. Looking up over my shoulder, I see and feel John mount me from behind.

          "In the saddle," John grunts as he moves forward and straddles my backside.

          "Am I now the man or the woman?"

Humming, he replies, "You're the man."

Feeling his erection," and, you're the man?"

He stops, breath hard and rapid.

          "Could be the woman."

Thinking this through, "As a woman there isn't much to do, is there?"

          "Right. Not with what we're given in sex organs."

* * *

Raising my head off the pillow, I ask, "what's it like the other way?"

John hops off. I get up, and I lie face up. John mounts me.

          "Aha, and you're the woman, right John?"

Still looking away from me, and with a muted voice, "in some cases, it can be man and woman, or same sex. It can work all ways.

* * *

I put one leg on his back and revolve him until his back is on the bed and I'm above him.

Almost in a whisper, "and now what am I"

Taking his time he haltingly says, "You're the man. No, I mean the woman. Either"

          "And now" as I put my arms around him.

          "God, you're anything you want to be. Man or woman."

John rises and comes out from under me, so he's kneeling on the bed facing me as I kneel.

          "Who are you now, John?' my purring sound ripples in the air.

          "Yours."


End file.
